


It Matters To The Ones We Save

by TheSilentNight



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Dysfunctional Family, Honestly They Need All The Love, I Tried, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, They all have issues, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, i just want them happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentNight/pseuds/TheSilentNight
Summary: Summery: Five travels back in time to stop the apocalypse, we know this story, only this is the second time he’s traveling back in time. He had hoped to bring his siblings with him, but ends up alone with their 13-year-old versions.Time to try and get them all to act like actual siblings, but he’s surprised how easily it all can change for the good.All it takes is Vanya, a conversation, and a hug.“I hate him.” Five admitted, glancing down at his cup of coffee to ignore the shocked and wide-eyed stare Vanya was giving him, “He hurts us, uses us, he’s lied to us- he’s lying to us, everyday and he doesn’t care about us. We’re just tools to him, not worth treating like living beings.”Five breathed deep, this was the moment of truth, the moment that would prove whether Vanya could possible save the world or destroy it.





	It Matters To The Ones We Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Five woke up in his bedroom, alone and still thirteen, he had smiled, whooped and hollered, because that meant it had worked.
> 
> He went back in time, hopefully with his siblings, and they could save the world from destruction, could help Vanya with her powers-
> 
> Could be a family, an actual one, this time round.

When Five woke up in his bedroom, alone and still thirteen, he had smiled, whooped and hollered, because that meant it had _worked_.

He went back in time, hopefully with his siblings, and they could save the world from destruction, could _help_  Vanya with her powers-

Could be a family, an actual one, this time round.

He jumped out of bed, not even bothering to put on his shoes and socks on, and darted down the hall, only to stop before Vanya’s open room. 

She was practicing her violin, an occasional odd note that proved to Five that she wasn’t as skilled as her older self, and she sighed, almost seeming dejected, before she restarted the whole song to get the notes right.

An odd ball of uncertainty settled in his stomach as he stared at his ‘youngest’ sister, she was thirteen, young around the eyes and full of a faint emotional curiosity wonder the older version of her had forgotten. 

The occasional missed or botched note are what threw him, Vanya had been amazing in the future, when she wasn’t trying to kill them, hadn’t missed a single note, but this Vanya… It was like she was _really_ thirteen.

“You’re doing great.” Five found himself saying, he had never told her that about her violin playing before, and she tore her eyes away from her music sheets to stare wide-eyed at him.

“T-Thanks…” Vanya murmured quietly, turning her gaze back to the sheets like staring at Five would make her explode, but it wasn’t like she was ashamed, or worried, no, it was still the same little girl Five remembered.

Not the Vanya from the future. But it _had to be_ the Vanya from the future, it just _had_ to be, Five needed her to be the Vanya that needed their help, that they cared for- Though this was still a Vanya that needed help, wasn't it? Still a Vanya that they cared for, and, if she wasn't the one from the future, then Five wouldn't _fail_ this one.

“I think you’ll be amazing in the future, keep it up.” Five tried again, and this time she looked up, an almost emotion on her face.

“Really?” She asked, somewhat shyly, and it confirmed to Five that it wasn’t future Vanya he was talking to, the odd ball of uncertainty turning to claws as it tore its way through his stomach.

Mentally he scolded himself, it might not be Vanya from his time, but it was still Vanya, still his little sister. ~~Still shy and hurt, who needed help like the rest of them, maybe more so.~~

“Yeah. I do.” Five confirmed, mostly to himself, since Vanya _had_  been great in the future, deadly and murderous, but great.

“Five.” Grace said stern and calm as she rounded the stairs, “You’re needed downstairs.” She continued, just as strong but just as soft.

Once Five stepped away from Vanya’s room, Vanya started to play again, and, almost unnoticeably, she began to play with a little more confidence. 

Five couldn’t help but smile to himself.

His smile disappeared the moment he stepped into the foyer, the looming figure of their father stood waiting by his other siblings- And, _damn it_ , he forgot about Reginald. 

And judging from the way his, now young, siblings were acting, they hadn’t come back either, which made an aching hole form beneath his lungs.

“Five. You’re _late_.” Reginald said, voice clipped and cold, without even an annoyed or furious glare, nothing but unnerving calm. Quite on par for what Five remembered of him.

“The Umbrella Academy has been called to stop the robbery of a nearby convenience store. Had every _one of you_ been _ready on time_ , we would have stopped it already.” Reginald started, and Five deftly ignored the pointed remark.

Which robbery attempt was this one? The first or the eightieth? Did it even _matter_ at this point? There were so many crimes they were forced to stop, always seeming to double the more they stopped them.

“How long with this take, sir?” Luther asked, eyes flickering to Allison before he stood straight under Reginald’s gaze.

“As long as it takes to get a job done well.” Reginald answered coldly, and Luther nodded like the good little daddy’s boy Five remembered him being.

Five wanted to scowl, a small robbery didn’t need all six of them there, Ben and Luther would be enough, Diego could go too if they thought it was dangerous. He had other things to do, like figuring out the best way to stop the apocalypse, though he did seventeen years now instead of a little over a week. 

But most importantly, he had to find a way to help and tell Vanya about her powers. 

Sure there had been many things that pushed Vanya to the brink, but if she had  _ known  _ about them, had learned to  _ control  _ them, if they all were a family that  _ talked  _ to each other- Though maybe that was a bit hypocritical of him, since he had rarely talked to his siblings unless needed to, but he planned to change that _this_ go around.

It would be simple, stopping this robbery, easy as it had always been, and Five wanted to marvel at how well they had once worked together, but that those times had splintered away and faded in the future.

Idly Five wondered how much would change because of him, what instances he knew he would stop or end up stopping accidentally, Ben’s death was one of the main things Five was intent on stopping, but there had been many things Five knew he wasn’t, and still isn’t, aware of that broke them all apart.

The question was how to- _No_. The _goal_ was to try and stop it.

Though, as the six of them were shuffled off into a cramped car, Five realized it was something he’d have to focus on at a later date, right now he had to focus on not violently killing any robbers. He was still a 'child' at this time, and drawing any attention from Reginald was very much unwelcome.

Another problem, he realized, was that he needed to pretend he was still  _ their  _ Five and not one who had gone seventeen years into the future, saw the end of the world, went back in time slightly and spent some time with their future versions to try and save them from the apocalypse. 

“Focus Number Five.” Reginald said lowly, hand clasping Five’s shoulder harsh enough that Five wanted to shrug it off, but Five couldn’t, not when his younger self would have simply stood tall and nodded, pretending that he actually cared for Reginald's weak intimidation techniques.

He was right though, Five needed to focus, and he did.

 

 

Was it several minutes that had passed, or hours before ‘The Famous Umbrella Academy Students’ saved yet another small shop, and retreated back to their school for the night, becoming nothing more than darling whispers among the lips of passerby's and reporters.

He had been thinking about what to say to Vanya all through out the fights and interviews, how to break it to her about the pills and powers and- It’d be difficult but it was the easiest route to take to not only stop the apocalypse, and to try and drag his siblings into an actual healthy family relationship with each other. 

For a moment, Five wondered where Vanya was, since she wasn’t practicing in her room, but then he screwed his head on straight and wandered into the kitchen to find her reading her favorite book at the end of the kitchen table.

Five plopped into an empty seat next to, ignoring Vanya’s curious glance, and placed his back securely into her side, a soft grunt was all he received as a response.

“Hey, I need… I need to tell you something, it’s important. It’s… It might change everything we ever knew, about us, about dad...” Five murmured to Vanya, ignoring how her grip on the book she was reading tightened slightly, and he bumped into her shoulder with enough force to break her out of her own mind.

“Can we get milkshakes over it?” Vanya asked innocently, and Five wanted to laugh- God, Vanya was so expressive in this time, she had always been quiet and shy, but dealing with her older form, before the whole killing everyone, he could see the different emotions poking out from the way she spoke and acted now.

Was it because the younger version of Vanya hadn't been on the pills as long as future Vanya had?

“Race you to the Griddy's Doughnuts Diner.” Five responded instantly, a small smile broke onto Vanya’s face, and he bolted, hearing her gasp out a quiet ‘Unfair Five!’ as she chased after him.

Reginald was too busy writing away in his study to notice them sneak out the academy's back door, and Grace was busy helping the others with minor things, so both Vanya and Five raced into the diner with a smile and without worry, giggling like their race was one of the most funnest things that had done all day, which it probably was, and, for the first time in that day, Five felt honestly carefree.

“One cup of coffee, black, and one blueberry milkshake, please.” Five said once both Vanya and him had found seats unoccupied that were away from the rest of the people loudly conversing in the diner.

The waitress gave both of them a cheerful smile as she set their drinks in front of them, frowning slightly when Five took a gulp of his coffee without hesitating. 

He tried to avoid her and Vanya’s eyes while he thought of how to start the series of truths and, albeit half, lies to tell Vanya. Five had already told her that they would be having serious conversation, one that might change everything, but how did he start it?

“I hate him.” Five admitted, glancing down at his cup of coffee to ignore the shocked and wide-eyed stare Vanya was giving him, “He hurts us, uses us, he’s lied to us- he’s  _ lying  _ to us,  _ everyday  _ and he doesn’t  _ care  _ about us. We’re just tools to him, not worth treating like living beings.”

Five breathed deep, this was the moment of truth, the moment that would prove whether Vanya could possible save the world or destroy it.

“He’s lied to _all of us_ about _you_.” He continued, meeting her eyes, and Vanya blinked at him, confused, bewildered,  _ scared _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the first part being so small, tried to break a big fic into parts and this is the result.


End file.
